Faith Journey Toward Dawn
by Darklight
Summary: Faith gets with Dawn back to Sunnyhell. Faith gets letter from her Watcher, Dawn finds Faith, and Faith being a backup plan of the monks to protect the KEY. Dawn/Faith pairing, give me reviews this fic is finished. TBC in a sequel can take some time.
1. Default Chapter

**Faith Journey Towards Dawn.**

**By Darklight**

Author: Darklight

Summery: Faith gets with Dawn back to Sunnyhell. Faith gets letter from her Watcher, Dawn finds Faith, and Faith being a backup plan of the monks to protect the KEY.

Pairing: Faith/Dawn

Feedback: dmiovski@zonnet.nl like it!!

Spoilers: none I can think about.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Joss.

First rough draft of my fic, spell checked.

*****

I made a challenge based on Fic by Wyndgyrl, in which the monks made sure that both slayers would protect the Key, Dawn. Dawn knew Faith from her time in Boston with her father and they fell in love, Faith was called at the time and left when her watcher got killed. Faith got 18 and was released from prison, wants to kill herself and Dawn just in time saves her.  
  
The two fics "I have never been to Boston" and "I choose to believe" written by Wyndgyrl at http://angelfire.com/grrl/wyndgyrl, Wyndgyrl had no plans to continue the fics, but I liked the idea of Dawn having memories about Faiths time in Boston and them being friends and more. Dawn being the one who got Faith saying "Five by Five" and some papers addressed to Faith. You like Faith/Dawn than you have to read the three fics by Wyngyrl and other fics she has written.

So I came up with possible ways to continue the fic and send a review to Wyndgyrl, and she continues the fic with a third instalment "The Box" centred around the Mayor giving Faith a second gift.

So I wanted to know more about Faiths first watcher, the idea that she would have made provision in the event she died. Her training with her was different than Buffy and Faith was different before Kakistos and she was trained in magic.

Made it in a challenge and posted it but no one took it, One reaction by Rose, so I started to write it myself and adding more and more to the fic, for the most part Wyndgyrls two fics can be read as prequel to my fic.

I'm a slow slow slow writer, never written before now, so bear with me and hope you like it.

*****


	2. Chapter 1 of 11

Faith Journey Towards Dawn. By Darklight  
  
I made a challenge based on Fic by Wyndgyrl, that the monks made sure that both slayers would protect the Key, Dawn. Dawn knew Faith from her time in Boston with her father and they fell in love, Faith was called at the time and left when her watcher got killed. Faith got 18 and was released from prison, wants to kill herself and Dawn just in time saves her. No one took it, so I tried to write it myself.  
  
The two fics "I have never been to Boston" and "I choose to believe" written by Wyndgyrl at http://angelfire.com/grrl/wyndgyrl , Wyndgyrl had no plans to continue the fics, but liked the idea, and continued in a different direction, centred around the Mayor. I wanted to know more about Faiths first watcher, the idea that she would have made provision in the event she died.  
  
So I made up the challenge. Read both fics, I think they are the best Wyndgyrl wrote till now, for the most part they fit in with my fic. Not to to tell the whole story, what if Dawn has memories of Faith dating before SD and slayer, she and Faith knew each other from Boston.  
  
Feedback: darkandlight@wanadoo.nl  
  
*****  
  
I was starting to wake up, feeling relaxed and save, haven't felt and slept this good in ages, the sun was up and shining through the window blends of the room and nudging me to wake up. I did not want to wake up, I was feeling better than I felt in ages and I wanted to stay that way but the sun didn't let me be.  
  
So I was gradually waking up, feeling safe and at peace and recaling the events tha took place last night, the memory of Dawn bursting into my room stopping me drinking from bottle of wine. Had I taken another sip I would have been death now, but Dawn stoped me and saved my live yesterday.  
  
She's real not a dream I made up in my time in Boston, and she loves me and I love her.  
  
Can't believe I was prepared to end everything last night, had my bottle of wine and pills ready to die so the next slayer would be called and the hurting would finally end. Took my first sip out of the bottle and before I can take the next that, Dawn storms into my room like an angel, stopping me from taking another one that one would definitely have killed me.  
  
She came looking for me all on her own, went all the way to, on her own, to Boston to find me, still can't believe she's here in my motel room, she should have been in Boston, being save. Instead she travelled all the way from Boston to LA, to visit me in prison after her talk to my mother in Boston and finding out that I was in prison. And getting there, finding out I was released yesterday, she didn't give up she tracked me down to my motel room. Just in time to save me, it is simply unbelievable she did all that for me.  
  
Looking around the room, from my comfortable place on the bed I start to gradually take in the surrounding, feeling that I'm not alone, Dawn she's has her arms wrapped around me, like she wants to make sure I won't disappear. It feels good to hold her in my arms again, I'm not going to let her get away ever again.  
  
Slowly I look down, some part of me still can't believe that it's Dawn, she looks bigger than I remember her to be and she's smaller than that I have seen her the last time in Boston before I left.  
  
It has to be Dawn, carefully my hand starts to move on his own toward her face to make sure that I haven't dreamed everything about last night. Her hair covers her face it's longer than she wore in Boston but has the same colour. I still cannot say one hundred percent that it is Dawn.  
  
My hand starts trembling, try to calm myself by taking several deep breaths of air and proceed gently to brush the strands of hair out of her face to get a good look at her in the rays of the morning sun.  
  
It is Dawn, last night wasn't a dream, she's here, barely more than a whisper I call out her name "Dawn", 'It wasn't a dream, she came for me, came back to me and saved my live.'  
  
Very slow and with the utmost care in the world, I take Dawn and embrace her with my arms to ensure myself that she is truly there and will not disappear on me. Dawn doesn't wake up and keeps sleeping, the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my entire live.  
  
My greatest and best friend and first love ever is back, the one person beside my watcher loved me and I never thought I would ever see again in my live.  
  
"I won't loose you ever again and I'm not going to ever leave you" I tell and give her a soft kiss on her head as I drift of to sleep again.  
  
Dawn was on the verge to wake up herself, finding herself in an unknown place and being held by someone, 'Feels good, Where am I?'  
  
Slowly the memories of last night and days before on her search for the memories she had of Faith, Dawn starts to recall the previous night, her eyes slowly open, she sees Faith is holding her in her arms, Faith is asleep. She keeps still, not wanting to wake Faith up just yet, wants to takes in the sight of Faith.  
  
'This feels so good, being held by Faith', for the first time since she found out she wasn't real Dawn feels save and real, the first time she can think of she feels happy. The memories about Faith the Monks put into her are real.  
  
Dawn lays quite in Faith arms and listens to Faiths heartbeat tudum tudum tudum tudum and her breathing, it is a comforting sound. After a while Faiths breathing and heartbeat start to speeds up indicating Faith is about to wake up from her slumber.  
  
First I don't know where I am, but when I look down and she Dawn looking up, everything comes back. She is already awake and looking with those cute eyes right at me, she looks so happy.  
  
Our eyes lock together, and all my fear and insecurities start to come to the surface 'she won't stay with me, why would should she, I'm no good, damaged, I will never be good enough for, she deserves better, I'm going to lose her, she's going to leave me'.  
  
I know that expression Faiths worried about something, start looking anyway but at me.  
  
Dawn sees Faith stiffen and breaking eye contact. "Faith what's wrong? Look at me." looks like she won't answer Dawns question  
  
"Don't leave me". Still looking away from Dawn, Dawn takes Faiths face in her hands and slowly.  
  
One by one tears starts roll down my face, I can't let her see me cry, I do not cry. Suddenly I feel Dawn hands on my face and gently brush my tears away and make sure that I'm looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Feather, look at me, I'm not going anywhere, I finally found you after all this time and I'm not going to you leave or let you disappear out of my live ever again" she tells me, they're the most beautiful words I've ever heard in my live. I let go of all the bad feelings and simply let me enjoy the moment and start to relax.  
  
Holding each other close we stay this way the next couple of minutes revealing in each others closeness and warmth, not wanting to think about anything else.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I ask Dawn "I know you want me to go back with you to Sunnyhell, but I am not really in favour of that idea myself."  
  
"Faith, like I told you yesterday I went by your moms house to find you. She didn't react very nicely to me asking about you, but she did give me all these papers, maybe they can help you" tries to evade to answer my question, I let it go for the moment.  
  
She gets up and grabs her backpack she brought with her and starts to rummage through them, she's nervous, hasn't come up with an answer to my question yet. After a moment she finds what she was looking for, gets a pack of papers out, those are for me?.  
  
"Your mom shoved these in my hands, when I was searching for you in Boston, to get rid of me". Walks up to me and hands the stack of papers over to me and I take them from her and she sits herself next to me on the bed.  
  
Most of the papers are related to my hearing sentence and jail time, nothing important now that I'm out of jail. Then I see one big letter almost dismissed it with the rest of the papers. If it wasn't for the handwritten address, for a moment time stops, can't move my body won't budge at all. I can only see that one letter slowly I start to move again, all the other papers fall to the ground I only have eyes this one. Holding it my hands like it could disappear on me, holding it firm between my hands, can't take my eyes of the name that's written on the cover, making sure I'm seeing the writing and at the same time being careful that I don't rip any of the papers that the parcel contains.  
  
In big delicate letters is written, Faith (Fury) LeBeau, it's my first watchers handwriting, Ems I would have recognized it anywhere, with her family shield on it, the letter was sealed.  
  
Dawn looks at Faith and her reaction to the letter she's holding getting worried, "What it is it Faith?" at first it looks like Faith isn't going to answer her.  
  
"It's from my first Watcher, she was killed by Kakistos and I wasn't able to save her. Remember the night I came to you and told you I had to leave, the night everything went to hell." I tell Dawn feeling my hold on the world crashing around me. Part of me being ripped out of me, something broke within me, when that bastard killed my Em. I lost myself that night and some part vanished, and I could not find again.  
  
I remember that night I lost Faith that night, she came to my window and told she had to leave and she disappeared from my live. I lost the only friend I had in the wide world that night.  
  
Slowly I turn the letter and with the utmost care I break the seal, opening the letter and making sure nothing would be damaged inside, it's to valuable to risk. It's the only thing I have left from my Em, it is the last connection I have to her and to better times.  
  
The letter contains all kind legal papers, documents and one handwritten letter, key and photograph. I carefully place the documents and legal papers on the bed and keep the handwritten letter and photograph in my hands.  
  
First I look at the photograph, it shows me and Ems, standing in front of her house in Boston. The picture shows women in her early twenties with long blond hair up to her waist, blue eyes and a head bigger than Faith. She's wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and brown leather coat reaching to the ground.  
  
Faith standing next to her also in blue jeans, but she's wearing dark blue t-shirt instead of a red one, she's also wearing a leather coat same as her watcher. The thing that springs out on the picture is Faiths happy and has a big smile plaster on her face.  
  
I'm holding the picture and remember happier days, everything was better in those days in Boston with my watcher, turning the picture, I see that Ems has written something on the back o the picture.  
  
There is written -  
  
Faith my best friend and student, always remember my LESONS! Always yours love, Em -  
  
She did care about me, she loved me, holding the picture in her left not wanting to part with it, I take the letter in both of my hands, it's written by Ems and close my eyes and take a couple deep breaths and start to read my letter my first watcher and friend wrote to me.  
  
*****  
  
Hello Faith,  
  
I hope you never have to read this letter, I made sure that the papers and this letter would be handed to you in person in the event of my death. That means that I died. Whatever the circumstances are of my death, never ever, Faith I mean it, never ever think that it is your fault I died.  
  
I made sure that provisions where made for you should I die, made sure you would have enough money to draw on. Make you independent from your mom. Put the house in Boston on your name so you'll have a safe place to live, paid for everything for the coming 10 years and made sure it's cared for.  
  
However, I don't think you'll stay in Boston, you'll leave and end up one way or other in Sunnydale, so I bought a house there, the address and key are with the other papers. The house is fully furnished, I stocked the house personally with all the books you would need for your research and teachings and everything else you'd need to take care of.  
  
You are my best student and friend, I taught you everything you will ever need to survive and fight, use it. In addition, do not let anybody tell you that you are not good enough.  
  
There is one more thing I did, welcome to the family, I legally adopted you, you're now a LaBeau, keep the name high I am going to tell you this, but in event that don't I put it in the letter.  
  
Faith be safe and happy, use the special story I told and taught you.  
  
Love,  
  
Emily Angelica LaBeau Heavenly Watching *****  
  
I've reread the letter three times now and had to stop, tears started to flow and I simply couldn't read the words anymore. She loved me, she really cared for me and made me family. And I failed her, failed to save her from Kakistos, failed her from fighting evil by teaming up with the mayor and I failed to keep up the family name.  
  
Whatever it is going to take I will make it up, nothing will stop me.  
  
Tear by tear, one by one slowly decent down her face. I take her in my arms and hold her till she calms down.  
  
Until this moment, Faith hasn't allowed herself to grieve about losing her first watcher. All the emotions about her watcher where locked away, she could not deal with them, now all those memories and feelings are released, all at once and came crashing down on her.  
  
Gradually Faith tears stop and she calms down, I'm still holding her and comforting her as much as possible.  
  
"How you feeling?" I ask her, "Who is the letter from and what's in it?" the worst is over and she's breathing evenly again.  
  
"Don't know yet, and the letter's from my first watcher that got killed by Kakistos, she left me some money, a house in Boston and Sunnydale, and adopted me, I'm a LaBeau now" I answer Dawn question, I do feel a little better, looking everywhere but at her for the moment.  
  
Faith got money and a house in Sunnydale, she has a place to stay.  
  
"I told you I am not going to leave you, but I already told Buffy I am coming home, you can come with me, you got a house and money" Faiths reaction to this is unusually she doesn't object immediately to the idea of her coming with me to Sunnydale.  
  
"I've got my own house in Sunnydale and I don't have to see Buffy and the rest of her them, I don't have to do I Dawn?" looking at Dawn with her big brown eyes I'm waiting for an answer from her.  
  
Dawn is lost, she can't deny Faith anything at the moment looking in her eyes, "All right no one has to know your back and I will not tell anybody your back, OK"  
  
"Deal!" I smile at the answer Dawn gave me, feeling a lot better than before.  
  
I take a closer look at the rest of the papers that where enclosed with the letter, key and picture.  
  
One of the documents refers to the houses in Boston and in Sunnydale, it contains everything I needs to prove they are mine. Memories the Sunnydale address for my new house and hold up my key my face, look at it 'If got my own house, it's mine', and put the Key in my wallet.  
  
The second one refers to my adoption by Em, making me a Labeau. She really made me Labeau.  
  
And last one refers to my financials statements, a MTA card with my name is attached to the file. The card has a limit of $3,000.- dollar a week, and a bank statement saying I have another million in the bank.  
  
"Dawn I'm rich, I have a house to live and now I got all the money I'll ever need." I yell at Dawn, jumping up and down on the bed, "I'm rich, rich, rich, rich, rich".  
  
Dawn smiles, at my antics, something the old Faith from Boston would have acted, my outburst reminds Dawn of the Faith she knew.  
  
"First thing we do is find a MTA and get us some money and then dinner, I'm starved, we get food inside of us before we leave for Sunnydale, ok?" I ask Dawn.  
  
Before she can respond I already decided, "Lets motorvat" I cannot wait to get some money, eat and see my new house in Sunnydale.  
  
"All right, lets get out of here and eat" Dawn finally responses.  
  
Dawn stands up, extends her hand toward me and I take it and get of the bed.  
  
I carefully take the picture and my letter and put them with the other documents in the backpack of Dawn, making sure they aren't damaged.  
  
Taking a look around the room to make sure I'm not leaving anything behind, not that I have much, so I do not want to lose the little I have. Having made sure I have everything, I leave with Dawn, keeping the backpack with me and go in search of a MTA.  
  
*****  
  
Walking down the streets of LA looking for a MTA I spot one down the road, grab Dawns hand and starts running toward it, dragging her behind me. Reaching the MTA Dawn's out of breath, she'll need a couple of seconds to get her breath back.  
  
I take out my card out of my wallet and insert it into the MTA. Punch in my four digit code and wait, the screen comes up asking for the amount I want to withdrawal from my bank account.  
  
I think I'll take a thousand dollar as a first time, 30 second later the money follows and I take the money and my card and shows it to Dawn.  
  
"I got the money, so now we eat, so where do you want me to take you to eat" I ask Dawn.  
  
Dawn looks around and sees a Burger King, "What do you say to fries and burgers at the Burger King"  
  
"Burger King it is then, lets motor", I love fast food a lot of calories, perfect for my slayer body, take Dawns hand and we walk together towards Burger King.  
  
*****  
  
Reaching Burger King I open and let Dawn enter first, we look around for a free place to sit down, when I spot an empty boot by the window I take her hand and we walk over and sit down in the booth.  
  
A waitress walks up to us to take our order.  
  
Dawn orders first she'll have a burger medium with fries and a big coke.  
  
"I will have ten quarter pound burgers also medium with everything, ten fries big and two cokes big", after giving my order the waitress leaves to take care of our order. Dawn looks at me like her eyes will pop out of her head at any moment..  
  
"So, I'm hungry, I need to replenish my reserves from my time in jail and last night, the pizza was a small appetizer, you live with B so you should know we slayers eat under normal circumstance five times as much as regular people" I tell Dawn after hearing my order.  
  
"Buffy never eats that much." Dawn answers.  
  
"Don't know about B, but my slayer body needs a lot of food to keep working, I always ate at least ten times the amount of food Em ate, and when I came back from patrols and fighting vamps and demons, I ate even more. If I got wounded the amount of food I consumed could double depending on the wounds that I had to heal." This bod needs a lot of calories to keep in peak working order.  
  
After fifteen minutes, I look up and see the waitress coming over with our order. Each of us takes our order and starts to eat. Before Dawn even takes one bit out her burger, I already finished with mine.  
  
Looking at Faith eat or a better term inhale 7 burgers in less than two minutes was unbelievable.  
  
Faith eating takes Dawn back to her time in Boston, remembers how Faith, whenever there was food, she practically inhaled her food, like she was afraid that someone would take it away from her.  
  
"Faith easy we aren't in a hurry and no one will take the food away, try to enjoy eating your burgers, we got time", Faith head start to turn a deep shade of red, she looks cute and slows down.  
  
Halve an hour later we're both finished with our burgers and fries. I was not yet full I ask Dawn if she wants dessert, I call for the waitress to get us some, Dawn takes one piece of blubbery pie and I take a whole one. The waitress takes our order and walks of and returns with the pie's.  
  
This time I take it slow and enjoy my pie, ten minutes later both of our deserts disappeared.  
  
"I'm going to take care of the bill, you can take a quick pit stop before we're heading to bus station to catch a bus to Sunnydale." I tell Dawn before I call the waitress and pay.  
  
Dawn gets out of the bathroom and we leave, heading for the bus station.  
  
I give Dawn a hundred dollar bill before entering the bus station to buy a ticket by herself and I buy myself also a ticket. We walk separate to the departing greyhound to Sunnydale, make our self comfortable before the bus leaves a couple of minutes later.  
  
*****  
  
It's close to sunset when the greyhound passes Sunnydales billboard, Welcome to Sunnydale.  
  
'Home sweet home, damn I'm back again, don't want to be here, damn why did I get myself back here, anywhere else is better than here, on the other hand Dawn is here, that's big plus point for me being here, I got a house another one, got money another one, looks like so long I'm with Dawn everything will all right'  
  
Looking at Dawn, she fell in sleep just after our departure, and now that we have arrived in Sunnydale I slowly wake her up.  
  
"He sleepy head we're in Sunnydale", I careful nudge her to wake up, and Dawn start to wake up, sleep still in her eyes.  
  
"We're there already?" we just past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign I tell her.  
  
I am back  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter 2 of 11

Chapter 2  
  
*****  
  
The greyhound starts to slow down now that we have arrived at our destination, Sunnydales bus station. And we start to get off the bus, it's still a couple of hours till sunset, enough time to get to my new home.  
  
I'm back in Sunnydale and the one place in the world I didn't want to be.  
  
Standing in front of my house arriving there after only a 15-minute walk, it looks wicked cool from the outside and it's big. We're standing in front of small iron Gate to path leading up to the front door of the house. Looking around I see the house is situated in the upscale part of town. Close to where C lived before the IRS took it all away.  
  
Get my key out of my wallet and push open the gate and Dawn follows me up the path to the entrance, holding the key in my right hand, I insert the key in lock and turn it. Still not totally convinced that it will fit and the house is mine. The key fits and the door opens, I'm finally home, the place Em bought for me her gift to me.  
  
Dawn's standing beside me when I open the door and we walk in, looking around I'm surprised, I would have thought everything would be covered in a layer of dust after all the time that has passed, it's not there, no a speck of dust anywhere, it's like the house has been waiting for me to arrive and move in. Looking around for a light switch, to get an even better look at inside of my house, find it and turn on the light.  
  
There is a big open spacious living room, with a big open fireplace, kick of my boots and slowly walk through the living room, taking everything in. To my left a staircase leading up to the next level of the house, you can look down from the first floor into the living room..  
  
It's beautiful, the next room I walk in is the dinning room, extends from one side of the house to the other, with two tables on both sides. On the left side of the house is a big big kitchen connecting to the dining room, you can look into the kitchen. The setting sun shines through the big window to the right colours the room yellow, orange and red it's beautiful.  
  
To the right there's a study, it's full of books covering all the walls, Em said she took care of me needing any books. The study takes up two floor, there's a spiral staircase connecting both levels of the study.  
  
Walking on till the end of the house, slide the door open and walk onto the patio, in the form of a half circle. To the left are comfortable looking chairs and to the right a real live Jacuzzi, I'm going to love to use and relax in that one.  
  
Looking on, there's a big garden with some kind of structure out there, will take a look at it tomorrow, tonight the house. Walk into the house again to see what else is there. Em said she took care of everything, found the books so where are the weapons.  
  
*****  
  
Where would Em have hid them from prying eyes, the basement?  
  
"Dawn I'm going to see if there's a the basement in the house, if I can find some weapons it will be there, now that we're back in Sunnydale we'll need them." I yell and walk to the staircase, best place for an entrance to the basement and the only place left, open the door and bingo leads down to the basement.  
  
Switch on the light and start walking down, the floor and wall are made of the same natural stone the rest of the house is made off. The basement is empty, not even a box or anything else in it.  
  
Looking around, the weapons have to be her, start looking at the walls and floor for hidden spaces, on first look there are none. Looking at the dimensions of the basement, it's to small, so there should be a hidden room.  
  
Staring at the back wall I use one of the teachings of Em, start clearing my mind and focus it with all my other senses, slowly the wall starts to disappear, revealing what's behind them, if there is something there.  
  
I always liked doing this with Em she would hide a certain number of items and I had to locate them within a set time limit, I was not allowed to touch, move, open, close anything on my search for them and later on I had to locate them without even moving from my place.  
  
Looking through walls, wood, iron and other things was easy, looking through fabric, clothes was a lot harder, Em had a good body but didn't show it of a lot. I did do it only twice, the second time I looked a little to deep and ended seeing Em from the inside, made sure that I didn't do that trick on her again.  
  
Eureka, there is a hidden room behind the wall, I knew it, the walls are covered with lead, for some reason you can't look through the damn stuff. So where is the trigger to open the entrance to the hidden. Ah there you are, push the stone in and rotate clock wise, and there is the entrance. Put my back in it and bit by bit the entrance widens and a light springs on.  
  
The walls are lined with all kind of weapons, swords, knives, blades, axes, in any form ands size. Some of the weapons are ancient looking and other are more of a contempory period. All kinds of stakes, bows and crossbows, from the big ones to handheld ones, from ancient designs to the more modern ones.  
  
There's a workbench for making stakes, repair weapons and create my own designs, always liked making my own weapons, adapt them to my needs. After Ems death I shut down on that part and only used my anger and body to a pulverise my enemies, instead of using my mind and Ems teaching to take them out fast and clean, so much I lost when that bastard Kakisto killed her.  
  
Walk around and let my fingers touch the swords, knives, blades, axes, bows, crossbows and stakes.  
  
A beautiful sword catches my eye it sings to me, somehow I know it's mine and it will serve me well in battle, I start picking up a couple of daggers, a blade and a couple of stakes from weapons room and exit the room again. Closing the entrance before I head up again to distribute them through the house. The sword I put on my back in a harness on my back, that I Also found with the rest of the weapons  
  
*****  
  
It's not safe to be unarmed in Sunnydale, so I hand Dawn a stake and dagger, before heading to see what's on the first floor my belly starts growling fiercely, indicting it wants to be fed.  
  
Dawn start to laugh at the sound my tummy made.  
  
I pretty hungry, it's been a while that I've eaten and so has it for Dawn, I ask her if she's hungry too and how pizza sounds.  
  
She's also hungry, so I take the phone and dial a pizza joint. I place the order for 6 pizza's extra big with everything, one normal and the other five with all the extras on it twice as much as on the normal, give them the address and ask how long it will take.  
  
Within twenty minutes the pizzas will be delivered, put the phone back and tell Dawn that we're eating in twenty. It's just enough time to explore the rest of the house and the first floor.  
  
Walking up the stairs to the first level  
  
There's banister around the opening in the floor that lets you see part of the living room, there's a bedroom on the front side of the house.  
  
Dawn's running along the banister toward the front bedroom, Dawn starts screaming and I rush into the room, expecting that someone attacked her.  
  
"Faith this room fantastic, look at all that space and windows, and the best your own bathroom", all the way to the left it has douche and bathtub, I tell her it's her room if she wants it. She starts to scream jump up and down on the bed and I leave her to and go to see the rest of the floor.  
  
Walking back, the first room on my right is also a bedroom with an own bathroom attached to it only smaller, but still bigger than my former room I stayed at, there is a door connecting it to the room directly over the study.  
  
Walk into the study on the first room and look down, seeing the study on the ground floor a lot of space for books. To my left there is another door, walk through it into a hall. To my left there's a door leading to a balcony same dimensions as the down stair patio, with a railing. It gives a fabulous sight on the back garden.  
  
To my left a door to another room, open the door and enter a bedroom, it's bigger than the one in front, and also has an own bathroom also bigger. The Bathtub takes the whole of the right corner and has enough place to hold two people, a douche and an access door leading to the balcony.  
  
*****  
  
Then I hear the bell at the front door, twenty minutes must have passed and the pizzas are here. Run down the stairs toward the door, put my hand behind my back and grab the stake there. Open the door and there's the pizza delivery man, with my 6 pizza's. Pay the guy and close the door and walk into the living room and scream Dawns name and sit down, the pizzas smell heavenly.  
  
"DAWN, PIZZAS ARE HERE, COME AND GET IT", five second later I hear Dawn dashing down the stairs, so she's also hungry.  
  
I give her her pizza and she takes it and picks a piece out of it and takes a big bite, in an instant an smile starts spread across her face.  
  
And I start with mine, I finished my first pizza and Dawn almost finished her second piece, starts to make a race out who finishes her pizza first, no contest, really. I slow down a little and let Dawn get a lead on the eating. She's having to much fun with it, I look at her and start smiling, it's been a long time that I felt happy in somebody's company.  
  
"He Faith where were you?" Dawn ask me, waving her last piece of pizza in front of my face to get my attention. "I have only one slice of pizza left and you still have a whole one, I'm going to win I'm going to win I'm going top win" she tells me in her singsong way and attacks her last piece of pizza.  
  
Off course, I won't let such a challenge pass me by and before Dawn ate half her slice my whole pizza disappeared.  
  
"He he heh I win I win I win I win." I counter all the while the biggest smile plastered over my face and Dawn who gives me her greatest pout in her live.  
  
"Not fair, I was winning." Dawn tells me.  
  
"So are we full?" I ask Dawn and starts to gather the empty pizza cartons.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't eat another piece if my live depended on it."  
  
Dawn also picks up a couple and we dispose of them in the kitchen trashcan.  
  
"So what do you say we use our new bathrooms to clean up?"  
  
And we start to walk the stairs up to our rooms.  
  
"I'll get you some sweats and t-shirt for us to change in, anything else you'll need should be there in your bathroom", I tell Dawn before I search my room for sweats and t-shirts, hand a pair to Dawn and she gives me a kiss before heading to her bathroom.  
  
For a moment I lost all feelings in the rest of my body, only feeling the kiss Dawn gave me. Looking after her, running of to her room.  
  
Slowly turning around walking into my own bathroom, to shower in a real big bathroom of my own, for the first time in almost three days that I'm now out of jail and in all the time I was in prison. Taking a shower on my own as long as I want and all the hot water in the world.  
  
*****  
  
Half an hour later, I get out of the bathroom all cleaned and refreshed. Walking down to the living room to wait for Dawn to get finish her shower. Start surfing through the channels on the TV, there are over 400 channels.  
  
400 channels and I can't find anything decent to watch, going from one channel to another.  
  
Dawn sits herself next to me, leans into me.  
  
"So what do you want to look?" I ask her "Tell me when you see something interesting" and return to zapping from channel to channel.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Dawn hasn't said a word since she leaned into me. Turn around to ask her if she've seen Anything to watch.  
  
"Dawn .." she's fast asleep, it was a long day.  
  
Turn of the TV and take Dawn careful in my arms and walk slowly up the stairs to her room, enjoying her closeness and warmth. I put her in her bed and pull the covers over her.  
  
She's laying in her big bed, leaving the door open. Walking to my own room to go to sleep.  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter 3 of 11

Chapter 3  
  
*****  
  
It's 6 AM in the morning and someone's at the front door, pressing the buzzer repeatedly and waking Faith up from her peaceful slumber, slowly Faith starts to wake up from the irritating sound.  
  
"When I get that idiot in my hands that wakes me up at this god awful time", Faith grumbles to herself when she gets herself out of her warm and cosy bed and puts on a rob and sword. Centring herself for a moment Faith takes in the house, everything is safe and quite, no threats.  
  
The idiot at least hasn't awaken Dawn yet, good. Approaching the door Faith takes a moment and looks trough the door to ascertain he/she/it doesn't pose a very big threat.  
  
At the front door stands, overweight midget in a business suit, sweating like hell, looks like he wants to stay and run at the same time, being anywhere else being preferable than at this place and time. Keeping my hand on my sword I open the door in one swift motion, scaring the hell out of the midget.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here this early at my front door!" I ask the midget with my most threatening voice and expression.  
  
The Midget jumps backward almost 2 meter and lands on his back when I open the door, holding his briefcase in front of him like a shield.  
  
"Please don't kill me, please I was only hired to give you some papers and other items in the event you would show up here at your house." trying his best to get more space between himself and me.  
  
"What do you mean, if I showed up here, no one knows I'm here and that the house belongs to me, who are you and who send you." I grab the midget by his collar and lift him into the air, keeping him there, he starts to turn red.  
  
"Speak fast before I change my mind about ripping you to pieces." my mind takes off, imagining cause scenarios possible, who could it be, the council have been keeping tabs on the place in the event I would show up her. Or W&H still wanting to get rid of me for double-crossing them and not killing Angel. Before I could think up anymore the midget interrupted me.  
  
"I was instructed by the late Mayor Wilkins, in the event you showed up in Sunnydale at this house to hand you this parcel, and these papers, that make you his only heir to all his money, fortunes and other properties. All are listed in the papers, The parcel contains a videocassette for you eyes only." In the most meek voice I've ever heard.  
  
Hands me the papers and parcel from his case and I release my hold on him and he drops to the ground and scurries away as fast as he can and out through the gate. I'm not even looking at him anymore, another parcel from the Mayor. Close the door and head for the living room, to see what the Mayor has to say to me now, how did he know about the house? I didn't even know about it.  
  
Opening the parcel, I put the cassette in the video and sit on the couch in front of the TV waiting for the message to start.  
  
*****  
  
The face of Wilkins appears on the screen sitting behind his desk, smiling in the camera, same getup like in his last message.  
  
"First things first, forget everything I said to you in the first message I send to you. There where some new development between the first message and this one."  
  
"When you came to me after dusting Trick, I was suspicious. You came to town on the run for Kakistos and holed up in that fleabag of roach motel. Never having enough money to get as much food as you needed, barely scraping enough money together for the rent."  
  
"Being isolated from the rest of the of those accursed scoobie gang. Being kept out of the inner gang and alone."  
  
"I couldn't figure out way they kept you so isolated, where they planning something for you, being a double agent? It made no sense, having such a powerful new alley and treating you so bad, like they didn't want you around."  
  
"Then that unfortunate accident of killing Finch in the alley, doing me a hugh favour, he was going to betray me. And your consequent proposal to work for me."  
  
"At the same time you had a trust fund of a million dollar, a credit card with a 3000 dollar limit on it and the House. Why would you want to work for me if you had all that? I couldn't figure it out and it really started to bother me."  
  
"So I thought at first you where send by them to infiltrate city hall and find out what I was planning."  
  
"I started to wait to see when you would stab me in the back, and when it didn't happen, I started to make more inquires to find out what was going on. I started to trust you, you weren't a double agent planted by the so called Scooby gang, they wouldn't have the brainpower and will to pull it of without slipping up"  
  
"There had to be another reason for you living in that roach motel and was determent to find out what it was."  
  
"And there it was, right in front of me the answer, You simply didn't know that you had money and a house to live in, that your first watcher had provide for you in the event of her timely demise. Neither that she had adopted you, I wanted to adopt you, but as it looked I was beaten to it already, your first watcher had adopted you."  
  
"One thing was to keep the house and money away from you, but to keep your new family away from you, making you believe you had nobody that went to far, you had a family waiting for you in New Orleans.  
  
"I made some inquires to find out in what kind of family you ended up, there noting like those stuffy watchers from England, there just like your watcher. Your part of the wildest family of New Orleans, totally loyal and honourable, when they find out what the Council did, oboy what I wish to be there to see that .....  
  
"But the best trait to a family man like me is that they're fiercely protective of their family, stopping at nothing to keep a family member save, once family you stay family. They'll stand by you, what ever happens."  
  
"The bad thing is that the council account of what happened in Boston, made you look bad, I'm not sure what exactly was said, but they made it sound like you abandoned your watcher to the mercy of Kakistos and ran. You left her to die to save your own live, they don't know you're a family otherwise they wouldn't have believed the lies of the council. They made you out to be a coward, they can tell a lot of things about you, but my Faith isn't a coward."  
  
The voice of the Mayor was steadily rising during the second part the bad news, the table the Mayor splintered with the last word. The next couple of minutes the Mayor calmed down, the anger was still visible in his eyes, but he was in control again.  
  
"All right where was I, aha."  
  
"But why didn't you know any of these things Faith, this was the one million dollar question, I was going to find the answer to. Who would deny you this, so I started to investigate who had their hands in this and to make them pay."  
  
"What ever you think about those watchers the one involved with keeping you from your rightful inheritance, at least the one I could locate, were hard as nails."  
  
"They held up to my personal interrogation of them between one and seven days, none of the couple of dozen I got my hands on talked in the end. They wouldn't give up their secret and give me an answer why they kept you from your inheritance of your first watcher."  
  
"What ever it is, it has to be something big, be very carefully Faith, it's not over whatever it is, they're still after you."  
  
"Like you already know I made you my heir, adding several millions to your trust fund and other properties that are all listed in the papers you received."  
  
"Also enclosed copies of the papers from your watcher in the event you lost or never got them and anything I find out."  
  
"When you entered the house, everything was clean and ready for you, wasn't it? It should have been under layers of dust after all the time it stood empty waiting for its owner to arrive. I made sure that the house is cleaned on a daily basis, we can't have you live in a dusty house can we, also made sure your freezer and cubarts are filled with all the fresh food necessary, so you should have a kitchen full of food at the moment."  
  
"There is a contact number for the store that will deliver the food from now on if you want, you simply call them and they deliver, you got a store credit of 20,000 dollar a month for food."  
  
"Be very careful of the watchers council, there up to something, there not finished with you, it won't end till your death. You have your legacy from your first watcher and what you got from me should be all you need to have a good live."  
  
"Be save and happy, forget the past and make your own path."  
  
"Get in touch with your family your now part of in New Orleans, tell them your side of the story, they'll listen to you and believe you when you tell them that your watcher adopted you."  
  
"Be Save." A sad smile shows on the Mayors  
  
With these last words the TV screen went black and the message ends.  
  
*****  
  
During the Mayors message, Faiths getting angrier and angrier, wanting to rip the Watcher's Council to pieces.  
  
Walking out of the back door, sheathing with anger toward the Watchers, Faith leaves the house not to wake Dawn up when she releases her rage.  
  
Faith leaves the house through the back door and walks into the garden, looking around for a place to fend of her rage at the watchers and seeing the structure she saw last night.  
  
She walks down the path toward the building in the back of the garden. The house had no workout place, so the structure could house one, perfect place for it, reaching the entrance, Faith enters.  
  
Looking around the workout space, that was housed in the building, it had everything that I needed to work of my anger, to my left a swimming pool, looks like I will have to get over my fear of deep water. To my right a couple of exercise machines, weights, exercise space and a punching bag in the corner.  
  
Seeing the punching bag I walk right up to it, the perfect piece of equipment to work of my anger. The robe falls to the ground and I start pound away at the bag.  
  
"Those bloody Watchers stole my Family" hit the bag "my money" hit the bag "my house" hit the bag "lied about Boston" hit the bag "lied about Kakistos."  
  
Keep on hitting the bag.  
  
"If I had the money, the house the family I wouldn't have felt so alone. I would have known there was someone out there who cared about me. That I wasn't alone, when I arrived in Sunnydale, everything could have been different." With each exclamation Faith hits the bag harder and harder.  
  
Redoubling her assault on the punching bag, all the rage toward the deception of the watchers council is transferred to the bag.  
  
Nothing exist anymore only the punching bag, the whole world is shrunk down to one punching bag.  
  
The punches are starting to hit harder and faster, slowly the whole structure starts to vibrate to the hitting of the bag.  
  
Faiths in her own world now, only her rage as companion, the rages growing in strength with each punch against the bag, never letting it lessen, she's not ready to release her rage just yet. Nothing can reach at this moment.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, Dawn is starting to wake up in her bedroom where Faith laid her in, after falling asleep on the couch.  
  
Dawn's awake, but has no intention to leave her warm bed yet, keeps laying in bed, taking in the room she's in, her very own room.  
  
I fell asleep in front of the TV with Faith, and now I'm her in my own room and bed.  
  
"I've got my own room and Faith's here in Sunnydale." Dawn yells to her self and jumps out of bed to find Faith, running out of her room to Faith's room. The door is open but nobody is there.  
  
Walking through her room into the bathroom and on to the balcony, it's a beautiful day. Taking in the beautiful view from the balcony, looking around for Faith.  
  
Hearing and feeling some kind of rhythmic pounding coming from the building in the back of the garden. Dawn runs through the room, down the stairs calling Faiths name all the way, no answer.  
  
Walking out the backdoor the rhythmic pounding gets louder and louder as she nears the structure. Opening the door Dawn sees Faith pounding away at the punching.  
  
Faith's clearly upset at something, having seen her sister doing the same thing when something is bothering her, but never this extreem.  
  
However, the way Faith is going at it is unbelievable, she's really pissed of at something. The floor is covered in thick layer of white powder in a circle around Faith and the punching bag. Her fist are moving faster than Dawn can follow them, only a blur of movement is visible, only the tremors going through the building walls, floor and the moving of the bag show that Faiths even hitting the bag.  
  
Knowing better than interrupt her, having seen first hand the possible consequences. Xander did it once to Buffy, never again, the next thing he knew he was flying, hitting the wall after Buffy's reaction.  
  
Moreover, the way Faith is going at and react the same way, I am death. So I'll need a way to get her attention from a distance, far away from her as possible.  
  
All the while Dawn keeps her eyes on Faith  
  
First I tried calling her name, screaming my longs out, time after time at her for two three minutes from a save distance, no reaction. Totally out of breath, I sit down, trying to get my breath back and come up with another idea. Looking around for something to throw at Faith to snap her out of it, I see a towel. And with the pool I get an idea, take the towel and dump it in the pool soaking it full of water.  
  
Faith's a blur of motion, fury and rage and still going at it.  
  
Standing as far as I can and still hit Faith with the wet towel, I'm not feeling very save, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, I aim and let it fly toward Faiths head. And towel flies straight at Faiths head and I'm heading for the pool. The towel just hits Faith full in the face as Dawn hits the water.  
  
Next moment Faith's standing at the pool looking surprised, for the moment all the anger's forgotten.  
  
"Why did you throw a wet towel at my head?" I ask when her head gets out of the water.  
  
Dawn swims to side of the pool where I grab her and lift her next to me.  
  
"When Buffy's pounding away at the punching bag, anybody whoever was dumb enough to interrupt her gets slammed against the wall, Xander did it once, and..."  
  
"You thought that if you interrupted me I would react the same way and you would find yourself flying straight into a wall."  
  
Faith starts to laugh, for a moment forgetting everything else but the picture Dawn describes of Xander flying into the wall. Still laughing Faith grabs Dawn and starts walking toward the house.  
  
"Lets get you cleaned up and to eat something before I walk you home. B will be waiting for you to get home."  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter 4 of 11

Chapter 4  
  
*****  
  
After my long shower I got some jeans and t-shirts out of my closet and went to the kitchen to make a late breakfast, looking at the clock I see that it's one clock.  
  
'If been hitting the punching bag for six hours and still feel angry, those damn Watchers are going to wish they've never met me I'm going to make them pay.'  
  
Start concentrating on making breakfast for both of us, the Mayor kept his word and the kitchen is fully stocked, everything I need is there.  
  
Dawn walks into the kitchen. And sits herself down and starts to watch me.  
  
"So Faith what got you so upset you were breaking down the gym and punching bag?" I look at her and think about what I am going to tell her.  
  
"Some midget woke me up at six in the morning, had a message and package from the Mayor for me. I took it, in the package was a video and played it, afterwards I went to the gym and started to punching the bag till you threw the towel at my head, the cassette's still in the video, if you want you could watch it. The short story is the Watcher kept the money, house and my family name from me deliberate and I'm going to kill those bastards for that."  
  
The way Faith said that last part gave me the chills I wouldn't want to be a watcher at the moment and run into Faith. So I decide to leave Faith alone for now and go take a look at the tape that got Faith so worked up about.  
  
*****  
  
Put the food I prepared on the table and call Dawn.  
  
"Food is ready come and get it." Dawn sits herself at the table and looks at me..  
  
"So you believe what the Mayor told you?" Without any hesitation I answer.  
  
"Yes, he wouldn't lie to me and the watchers he caught they supported that they kept the house, money and my family from me, but not who was behind them. It would be easy for me to find out that he lied."  
  
"Oke" not knowing what else to say to Faith, so we both keep silence for the rest of the time and eat the late breakfast Faith made.  
  
*****  
  
After we've finished eating and cleaned up, Dawn went to her room to gather the stuff she would take with her, in the end she only took her jacket and left the rest in her room.  
  
On our way to Dawns house, we came across a store and I ask Dawn to wait for me for a moment as I enter the store.  
  
A couple of streets from our destiny I stop, as close as I can without the risk of some of the SG see me.  
  
"The rest of the way you have to walk by yourself, I'll watch you till you enter the house to make sure you arrive safe and sound make sure that no one sees me."  
  
Get something from my jacket and hand it Dawn.  
  
"It's yours so you can come when ever you want, make sure none of the SG or Buffy see or finds it." Dawn takes it.  
  
"You made a second key, when you made me wait for you, my own personal key to the house." Dawn screams and jumps at me and kissing me.  
  
Calms down a little holding her key and gets a serious look on her face.  
  
"Are you going to be OK?" referring to the message of the Mayor and the actions of the watchers.  
  
"I'm still mad at them and I'm going to get even with the Council, they're going to wish they never had interfered." The hate I feel towards the watcher at the moment can't be put into words, if I ran into any watchers at this time and place they would be dead."  
  
And Dawn walks toward the house, I follow her with my eyes till she reaches the door, Dawn looks back and waves one last time and enters the house. Looking at the closed door for a moment and leave for home.  
  
*****  
  
The pre Kakistos and Sunnydale Faith starts to emerge again, every movement precise, powerful with no unnecessary movement. For the last two weeks she's been going through the same strict training regime she impost on herself. Dawn hasn't visited in that time, Buffy has her grounded for two weeks and doesn't let Dawn out of her sight for even a second and keeps someone with her at all times.  
  
Poor kid is going bonkers being cooped up all the time and never having a moment for herself.  
  
During my time in jail there wasn't much to do than workout, eat and sleep. Because I was in jail I couldn't go full out and the food was just barely enough to keep my body working, barely. I was bored out of my scull, and the only way I knew to alleviate was working out till exhaustion and falling asleep afterwards.  
  
So starting the morning with a big big breakfast and 60 mile run out of town, making sure not to run into any of the SG or other people, I make my way to the desert just outside of SD before going full out by running around 30 mile through the desert before running the same distant back. Most the time it took me around 2 hours, after all the time not be able to go full out it was exhilarating to cut loose.  
  
Adding weights to each morning run, in two weeks I added eighty pounds off weights.  
  
After the run I take a quick shower and head to the gym, it took me a couple of days but I got myself into the swimming pool and got myself to stay in the pool for three hours. Got out and clean up and go to get a bite to eat and hit the weights next, go at them for a couple of hours alternating between the different machines.  
  
Getting something to eat from the small kitchen and start the most difficult part of getting back in shape. Em taught me all kinds of fighting styles, but after Kakisto I lost it and forgot most of her teaching or simply did not use them anymore and went to brute force.  
  
Now I had to relearn them and Em even provide for that occasion, it took some time go through them and get the right once, but the study provided me with all the books with the fighting styles Em taught me. Refreshing my memory of her teachings, and accelerating the way to get my old skills back and improve them.  
  
This part of the training regime I put myself through brings the most of my memories about Em to the surface, all the cool and fun things we did, her training me and guiding me. Letting my mind go back in time and play out the Ems teachings in my mind, past and present mingle and can almost feel myself back to the early morning training sessions with Em.  
  
Now after two weeks of getting back in shape it's time for my first patrol and see how I'll do against a vamp.  
  
*****  
  
It's around midday, a time none of the scoobs would be walking around the graveyards or be in this part of town. Faiths walking between tombs and graves, looking through walls searching for vamps holed up there for the day waiting for nightfall to come out.  
  
The few tombs I ran across till now held only one, two or no vamps, they were dust before they even knew they were staked, no challenge at all. Searching those tombs was more fun, like in Boston, I found a lot of goodies that vamps hid in all kind of secret compartments, they're real packrats.  
  
Locating their secrets hiding places in the tombs, searching for the vamps secret stash, was fun and not real difficult. Getting to open them was another thing, it took me most times more time to open them than locating and staking the vamps.  
  
Most contained trash, stuff of no value, but some times there would be some real gems between the rubble. Some bundles of money most of the time there is some, gold jewels, diamonds and other stones, precious books, scrolls to find are very few, blood plasma bags and drugs are common but have no value for me so I destroy them or leave them behind, the rest I took with me. For now I only gathered some money, some pieces of jewellery, some knives, a shot gun and put all of them in my bag with the other items I took with me on my first patrol.  
  
The last place for today I wanted to take a look at for today was the biggest tomb of all, of the ones I ran into on my way through the graveyard. Slowly advancing the tomb making sure to make no noise that could alert any potential vamps that are holed up in there. Looking through walls of the crypt, I start to smile.  
  
"Finally a challenge", there are around fifteen vamps holed up, that I can see, "This is going to be fun.".  
  
Putting down the bag I had with me, starting to take out ten swoosh balls filed with holly water, winding them up for use.  
  
I ran into them on one of my visits to the mall, seeing them in a window of a toy store, on a TV was shown how they were used and I came up with the idea to use them against vamps. Filling them up with water and winding them up and then throwing them to each other as fast as possible before the mechanism runs down and releases the water in a big wave and soaking the person holding it. Seeing that I knew I had to use it on a vamp, always liked to find or develop new ways to take out vamps with a minimum of danger to myself, lets see if this will work.  
  
Looking in the tomb, all vamps where asleep for the moment, excellent opportunity for an attack, they're not expecting an attack in brought daylight and being such a big group they feel save from attacks.  
  
Kicking the door to the Tomb open, three vamps get caught in the light of the sun that shines through the door and turn to dust. Taking a nap that close to the entrance was dumb.  
  
"Twelve to go", the screaming wakes every remaining vamp, before they turned to dust I spread the ten swoosh balls through the crypt. Three seconds later the balls release their cargo and soak the vamps in holly water and screaming starts again. Two seconds later, everything is calm again and seven vamps are dust.  
  
"And then there where only five", they last five standing had all to some degree burns from my attack with holly water. The big leader of the pack looks at me with murder in his yellow eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he screams at me, dropping his vamp face, I just stand there smiling at him and walk out of the light into the crypt, still looking at them and smiling, not answering his question and keeping my mouth shut. It annoys the hell out of them when they don't know who's dusting them, gets them really worked up.  
  
Losing his patient at me standing there doing nothing but smiling and not saying a word, he screams at his remaining force to attack me all at once.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
Coming at me all at once screaming that they'll feast on my blood, storming head on. Taking a stake in both of my hands I also launch myself at the four, not waiting for them to reach me. Running both stakes right through their hearts and before both of them can turn to dust, I run the stakes through the hearts of the two after them.  
  
"Four in one, that was simple to easy, couldn't find any better henchmen, could you?" I ask the last vamp standing, no answer forthcoming  
  
"And that leaves One."  
  
"That's no possible, who the hell are you and what do you want?" the vamp screams at me again, all the while looking for a way out.  
  
Taking my sword out of the harnas, grab the handle of the sword behind my shoulder and take it out of its sheath. Bringing it in front of me and letting it sing a song of death, in two clean moves, I separate both his arms from the rest of his body, falling to ground. Disarming him literally, following it with a fast sweep to his neck.  
  
"Slayer" I whisper to him just before I take his head, in one clean cut.  
  
Looking around at the dust that the vamps left, this really was not very challenging. But I got to use my new toys to dust vamps and they worked.  
  
Lets see what kind of goodies they have hidden, there has to something with such a large group in one place. Slowly start to take a better look around.  
  
"I fucking can't believe it!" walking to the back end of the crypt, opening the hidden access door, after a couple of tries I succeed and step into the room. Standing at the centre of the room I take a look around, to my right every conceivable type of weapons are displayed, swords, knives, guns, rifles etc. To my left a rows of bundles of cash, at least a couple of million of dollars and at the end all kind of gold, jewels, books and other stuff as blood bags and drugs.  
  
But the one thing that really caught my eye and interest was right in front of me, the most beautiful sight a Harley.  
  
"She's mine now" I whisper and slowly walk over to the bike. Let my fingers trail over it, shame to leave such a beautiful peace of machinery in the hands of vamps and in this damp crypt. You're definitely going with me, examining the bike from every site, she's simply beautiful, painted midnight blue.  
  
Filling the saddlebags with all the money they can hold and filling my duffel bag with gold, jewel and some wicked cool looking blades, handheld axes and swing it on my back.  
  
Taking a look around to see how much is left and find out how many times I will have to come back to empty it completely.  
  
"I'll need to make at least three more visits to the crypt to get everything out and back to the house."  
  
Carefully manoeuvring my newly acquired Harley out of the crypt, making sure no one is around to see me leave, I close of the secret chamber and roll the bike to the exit of the cemetery, hop on her and kick-start the motor and roar down the street. Open the throttle full and let the wind blow through my hair, this is the only way to travel.  
  
Make three more visits to the crypt on foot to not attract any attention and getting back just before sunset. The living room table is covered in money, gold, jewels and other valuables. A couple of dozen ancient looking books are strewn between the furniture, emptying the backpack and the two saddlebags  
  
Guns and other weapons I already stashed in the weapons room in the basement to inspect and clean them latter.  
  
"One last visit and I'll have emptied the chamber", the last of the money a couple of hundredth grand, some books and a couple of knives should easily fit in my back-pack, but first to eat something.  
  
After eating my two fifteen pound steaks, I start to prepare myself for my first time out of the house at night, preparing for the eventuality of having a run in with one of Nocturnal Residence or Buffy and her Scooby gang.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter 5 of 11

Chapter 5 *****  
  
Walking down the stairs to the weapons room to get into my slayer gear, I've been working on for the last week. A light body armour chain covering perfectly over my upper body, excellent protection against swords, knives and other cutting weapons.  
  
A black leather jacket lined with the same armour chain and Kevlar lining, giving me addition protection against bullets after seeing the kind of firepower the vamps had it's not an unnecessary protection, some stakes hidden in the jacket.  
  
The harnas for my sword also holds two blades too my left and right, a small battle axe on my lower back and a couple of stakes placed in strategic places, haven't decided what kind of fire power to add to the assemble.  
  
Now to change my appearance so if I run into any of the SG I won't be recognized by them, I turn my hair completely black with two white streaks left and right from my face, running all the way down to my waist. One of the useful magical tricks Em taught me, another way to keep my identity a secret. Adding some black specs to the guise, I'll look wicked cool in this getup cruising on my new bike.  
  
Having put on everything I go through a couple of movements to see if nothings constricts my movement, everything fits perfect, I'm ready to go, fastening the back-pack on my way out of the house and head for the cemetery on my Harley.  
  
***** Arriving at the cemetery I hide the Harley behind some bushes, concealing it from preying eyes, but if necessary giving me a fast escape route.  
  
Entering the cemetery and on my way to crypt, everything's calm no vamps, demons or Buffy, perfect. All right lets do the crypt first, opening the secret chamber I start to collect the last pieces of my loot and place them in the back-pack, everything fits in it. When my eye falls on a beautiful necklace, Dawn would love it I put it inside of my jacket. Taking a last look around the now empty chamber, making sure I haven't left anything, closing the backpack and leave.  
  
Running straight into a group of six vamps standing in front of the crypt entrance about to go in. So I didn't take out the whole group earlier today.  
  
Dusting two before they even have time to react to me stepping out of the crypt, a fast kick to head launching third into the wall of a nearby crypt. Throwing both of stakes dusting another two and leaving one vamp standing.  
  
"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" not very original questions, having seen me dust four of his minions, before he even knew what happened hasn't filled him with much confidence of getting out of this situation alive.  
  
"Who are you!" he starts to scream at me bringing a big smile to my face.  
  
"Oh and if you think you'll get reinforcements from the crypt, I'm sorry to have to inform you I already dusted their sorry asses." I tell him in my most casual voice, his face went total white. His eyes start to go al over the place looking for a way out.  
  
But, just before I could slay him the fifth vamp attacks me, hitting me straight in the face. I step back and grab his neck and rip head of clean and letting it sail twenty feet away and bounce a couple of time on the ground before turning to dust. And before I can be taken by surprise a second time that night, I grab the last remaining vamp holding him two feet above the ground. With all the things they had in the crypt and the large number of them, they had to have been planning something and whatever they had planned, it wasn't good. So now it's time to get some answers  
  
"So who were you bozos working for and what was the plan", they way he's looking he's going to spill his gut telling me what ever I want to know but before he can even tell me anything he turns to dust. A stake is protruding from his chest.  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter 6 of 11

Chapter 6  
  
*****  
  
And in front of me is the one person I don't want to run in to, I tried to avoid, Buffy.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing her", Buffy asks me, can't she come up with a new line, I ignore her question and look for a way to get away from her.  
  
Not getting an answer from me, she launches herself at me not wanting to be taken by surprise again I've kept watching her moves, so I simply sidestep her first attack and the fight starts in earnest.  
  
Not wanting to have to explain to Dawn why I broke her big sister I refrain form launching my own kicks and blows and concentrate on defending myself from her attack.  
  
Blow after blow, kick after kick I block or evade, all the while Buffy's getting angrier and angrier for not being able to hit me and not getting an answer from me. I'm starting to enjoy myself, analysing her fighting style, her attack and defence are like a swish cheese, a vamp with some martial training would use them against her and take her out in a snap, what's Buffy playing at. I'm not even putting an effort in blocking and avoiding her attacks and the speed and strength of her blows and kicks are pitiful, if she's not holding back, then there has to something really wrong with her.  
  
Having had enough fun for a night and not knowing if there are more of the SG around I move in for the kill, block a kick and counter with one of my own, launching a fast kick to her abdomen, lifting her of the ground and leaving her gasping for breath. Turning to make my escape, Buffy manages to grab hold my backpack, not wanting to delay my escape and I always can get it back from her latter, I slip out of it and make a run for it, getting out of the graveyard and to Fury, I left her at the entrance hidden behind some bushes in the emergency of having to get away fast.  
  
Made a clean getaway.  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter 7 of 11

Chapter 7  
  
*****  
  
Buffy enters the Magicbox fuming, Dawn is standing with Anya behind the cash register and Giles sitting at the table with Tara and Willow researching something, like always.  
  
"Hie Buffy, did something happen?", Willow asks.  
  
"Ran into someone and got my butt handed to me", Buffy grumbles.  
  
"How did he look like?", Giles asks Buffy while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"It was a she, I saw six vamps heading for the entrance of a crypt, when out of nowhere she emerged from the crypt, dusting two vamps and kicking the third twenty feet away smashing him into the side of another crypt, dusting another two by throwing two stakes at them and confronting the last one"  
  
"I've never seen anybody move that fast, the whole thing didn't last more than a couple of seconds, and then the one she kicked away gets up again and attacks her with a kick to the head, and she shrugs it of like it was nothing. Grabs the vamp and rips it head of with a single blow, sending it flying twenty feet away before it turns to dust, turning to the last one grabbing him and holding him a feet above the ground. And I dusted that last one." Getting a little agitated when she tells it to the group.  
  
"Then I ask her who she is and what's she's doing here, not getting an answer I launch a fast a kick to her head which she evades, and every other kick and blow are or blocked or evaded by her. And worst part she wasn't even putting much effort in it, like she had the best day of her live simply having fun, and that bloody smile of her during the fight."  
  
All the time pacing from one side to the other, waving her arms around.  
  
"And then in one smooth move she kicks the air out of me and gets away and I only manage to get my hands on her backpack, can't remember when I was hit that hard the last time and I think she didn't even kicked me full out. We have to find out who she is and on what side she's standing"  
  
"Buffy what did she look like?", Giles interrupts her  
  
"She had dark blue jeans, a black leather duster, a pair of doc martins, black long hair to her waist with two white waves of hair on both sides o her head and black sunglasses, about a head bigger than me" showing where with her own hands.  
  
"So what's in the backpack?" Dawn asks Buffy walking over to her. Buffy takes the backpack and walks to the table and deposits it on it.  
  
"Got no idea, haven't looked in it yet." Giles starts to open it and get the contents out of it, a couple of 100 grand, blades .  
  
The bell of the doors goes of someone enters the shop.  
  
***** 


	9. Chapter 8 of 11

Chapter 8  
  
*****  
  
" I believe that's my backpack and I would like for it to be returned to me." I tell them when I entered the Magicbox. Knew Buffy would go first to the Magicbox, so I needed some extras from home.  
  
Willow starts a spell can feel her gathering power for it, so I have to take her out fast and throw two balls at her and Tara's feet.  
  
The two balls break when coming in contact with a solid object, the balls are around the size of a golf ball and are filled under pressure with a mixture of sneezing powder and hot chilly peppers, of my own recipe. When hitting their targets they break spreading their contents in a radius of five six feet, making it impossible for those caught in it to see or speak. Making it impossible for them concentrate enough or speak a spell to use against me.  
  
Damn, Dawn was to close to them and also got some of the powder on her and starts to sneeze. Willow, Tara and Giles were less fortunate and got the full brunt of the contents of the balls and are out of the fight for the moment.  
  
Haven't got the time to play this time, no idea how long Willow, Tara and Giles will be out so I knock Buffy out with one punch, would have thought it would take more. And gather my stuff and put it again in the backpack.  
  
Walking over to Dawn whose standing in front of the cash register sneezing, got make it up to her or she's going to make me pay for the sneezing, she recognized me the moment I entered.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience Milady for getting some of the powder on you wasn't my intention hope you will take this as .. ", not sure what to say to her furthermore I give her the necklace and walk over to Anya.  
  
"I'm sorry for the mess I hope this is enough to cover the inconvenience I caused your business?", I tell Anya and hand her three thousand dollars and leave, leaving Dawn and Anya looking at the mess in the store.  
  
***** 


	10. Chapter 9 of 11

Chapter 9  
  
*****  
  
The next morning it's Saturday, Faiths sleeping longer after last night business  
  
"FAITH", Dawn entered the house with her key and screamed my name and waking me up, but I'm not getting out of bed pull the covers over my head.  
  
Storms up stairs and enters my room, calling my name and telling me to get out of bed, when that doesn't work she tries to pull of the covers, Slayer strength is no match for Dawn and the covers don't move. So Dawn jumps on the bed and on me asking.  
  
"Why did you come to the Magicbox, threw sneezing powder at Tara and Willow and knocked Buffy out?"  
  
Stays quite for a moment, before I answer her question.  
  
"She attacked me first in the cemetery and took my backpack, I only came to retrieve it back and the powder was meant to stop Willow and Tara from performing any spells on me. Didn't know how long it would work and didn't want to get anybody else injured, so I took Buffy out as fast as I could and made my escape. Didn't think that one small punch would take out Buffy, I hardly hit her?" I tell from under the covers.  
  
"So what is the situation at the Magicbox and did they recognize me?" Faith ask Dawn getting her head from under the covers and looking in her eyes.  
  
"They have no idea that it was you, they're trying to find out who attacked them, so your secret is still save"  
  
"But Willow and Buffy can drink your blood after being taken with such simple means, with the balls and being knocked out cold with only one punch, Giles is intrigued and Tara doesn't know yet how she feels about you. Anya loves you, paying for any inconvenience you caused, he he he, she driving Willow and Buffy up the walls by telling them how considered your are, giving her money for the trouble you caused."  
  
Dawn shows Faith the necklace she wearing at the moment.  
  
"Like the necklace you gave me, Buffy almost took it away but I didn't give it to her, do you know how much it's worth, according to Giles it's around a hundredth grand worth, I thought Buffy would lose it when she heard how much it was worth".  
  
"So how are you going to make it up to me for the sneezing powder attack, I only sneezed for fifteen minutes, Willow and Tara sneezed all night and even this morning and their eyes are still burning."  
  
"What was in those balls?" Dawn asks me.  
  
"Sneezing powder and hot chilly peppers, they worked longer than I expected, good to know for the next time I use them"  
  
Dawn is looking at me like there's something wrong. "When did you change your hair into black and back again?"  
  
"Learned that trick and others during my slayer training, like the one looking through solid objects and clothing." Staring intensely at Dawn, it took some time for it to sink in and her arms to come up.  
  
The facial expression Dawn had on her face was priceless, from being in deep thought to having not clue and ending in getting it, my words sink in and her hands start to go up. And I can't stop laughing it simply was too much and roll of the side of the bed and fall on the ground. Dawn crawls to side of the bed and peeks over the side looking down at me.  
  
"So now that you had a good laugh at my expense how about you teach me some of the tricks you know like changing your hair colour and maybe to look through solid objects, so how did you turn your hair black and white and back?"  
  
Get serious and think back to who taught me.  
  
"Em taught me that trick to add some more protection to my identity, changing my appearance so I wouldn't be recognized as the slayer, it's not that difficult to learn, with you being the Key made out of all that energy and your exposure to magic and you believing in it existence should make it relatively easy to master. I'll teach you the basic and then it's simply mater of trial and error and practise, it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours"  
  
"I say, so what are we going to do the rest of the day I can stay till around five, Buffy decided that I have to be home before five o'clock."  
  
"What about taking out my new Harley for ride." Dawn likes the idea.  
  
"When did you get a Harley and all those other things that are in the living room."  
  
"You know what happened last night with those six vamps?" Dawn nods "That same morning I had a run-in with fifteen others in the crypt and they had all kind of cool stuff that I simply took for myself after dusting them all."  
  
Get Dawn some of my more protective leather outfits, brown leather pants and jacket, with sturdy footwear and we leave.  
  
*****  
  
We've been driving the rest of the day, going full throttle, wind blowing into our faces and the landscape moving past us having fun.  
  
We had a great time, even had a nice dinner before heading back to Sunnydale, getting Dawn home on time. Dawn trying to change her hair every moment she had the opportunity to sit down and concentrate.  
  
Just before we arrived back at Dawns place she even succeeded to change her hair colour, ranging from pure white to pitch black even shades of dark blue, from dark to light brunet and blond and every shade of red from the darkest red, crimson to all the way to orange. Every strand of hair being a different colour, when Dawn saw her herself in the small mirror she carried she lost it screamed her lungs out. I almost fell of my Bike when I saw the colours she changed her hair into can't wait too see how Buffy will react to Dawns new hair colour, she's going to flip, I have to make sure to be close enough to see and hear it.  
  
Dawn enters the house and everything is calm.  
  
"One Mississippi Two Mississippi Three Mississippi Four Mississippi Five Mississippi Six Mississi. " I only reached when I heard Buffy yell.  
  
"DAWN" Buffy screamed when she saw Dawn.  
  
"What did you do to your hair! What were you thinking! Who gave you permission to that that.  
  
***** 


	11. Chapter 10 of 11

Chapter 10  
  
*****  
  
Having read the letter numerous times in the past three weeks, the picture and the message Wilkins gave me, Faith can't figure out what bugs her about it, "The special story and lesson I taught you", what did she mean with that. It's dark outside and the fireplace is lit badeing the living room in an amber glow.  
  
It's late and Faith sits in her home contemplating the meaning of the letter, slowly dozing off and recalling the trick she taught Dawn and her new hair colour and being grounded for a week again. And thinking back to her own lessons, Ems message finally falls into place, the secret message her watcher put in the letter", remembering the night Em told her the story.  
  
[Start flash back]  
  
Faith remembers the night she and Emily are sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace at her house in Boston, enjoying a quite night and the warmth that's radiating from the fire.  
  
Em is reading a book and tells me a story, about how in ancient times secret messages were hid within a messages. No one can read it only the one person that it was meant for to get his or her hands on it.  
  
The magic worked in such a fashion that a bond was created between both participants, it worked perfectly, no one was ever able to read the secret messages.  
  
However, there was one mayor drawback, when the bond was created, it leaves a magical signature that when searching for is easily detected. Once it became say common knowledge anybody who had the signature either was held prisoner or where the first to die.  
  
When the only person that could read the secret message was held hostage or was death, no one could read the message. The method lost its usefulness and was discarded and forgotten.  
  
Would you like me to teach you?  
  
[End flash back]  
  
Using the trick to activate the bond, the letter starts to shimmer and the hidden message from Em reveals it self. I'm finally going to find out what he last message to me is.  
  
*****  
  
Hello Faith,  
  
Good you remembered the trick I thought you, how to reveal secret messages.  
  
Everything in letter you read is true, don't doubt anything that I wrote to you. Had to make sure, no one would read the following. Faith it's of the utmost importance, your very survival will depend on it.  
  
Something happened when I found you and started to train you, I felt some kind connection bond between us that I could not explain so I started to research it. The connection deepened with the bond we created between each other, to hide secret messages.  
  
This is what I found it wasn't much but it steered me in the right direction, "The slayer does not walk alone" she has a natural partner. Before slayers were called they would find each other, on some level or other they would know to search each other out. The start or beginning of the bond between each other would be activated and be completed only if the slayer would be called. The bond between us was initiated, but for some reason it has not been completed. If I did not know better I would say somebody is interfering with the bonding, keeping it from completion.  
  
I searched through the archives of the watchers council and any other source I had access too or could get my hands on. For thousand and thousand years before the Watchers Council there was a natural partnership between a slayer and guardian. This partnership granted the slayers access to all the knowledge of the Guardian, his magic through the bond increased the slayers powers by a factor ten at least. The slayers of the past where a lot stronger, the Guardian receives also some of the slayers strengths, becomes something of a male slayer, comparable to the slayer you are now.  
  
This partnership evolved into watchers and watchers council. At first, they did not interfere in the selection the Slayers made toward their chosen Guardian.  
  
However, something happened the slayer somehow could not feel her guardian anymore. The rumours are that the Council was not satisfied with their role of providing support to the Slayer and her Guardian. They wanted to control the slayer and be the one to dictate the way darkness would be fought.  
  
The slayer started losing the ability to call and find their partner and the guardians where killed or kept away from the slayer. First the slayers would still go out in search for her partner, but the council interfered and kept the Slayer from their Guardians and assigned them watcher of their own. At some moment in time, the Slayers lost their ability totally, their memory and drive to search for their partner was lost.  
  
I have the suspicions that Council found out about the bond between us and that I'm a Guardian. I think they will try to kill me to stop the bonding completion. If the Council suspects that you know about this, they'll also come after you and kill you and my family.  
  
If our bonding isn't completed and I'm killed before its completion it could cause you dreadfully harm. Like some part of you got ripped out of you and feelings of missing something, like something is broken and you can't heal it. You need to find another Guardian and complete the bonding, it's the only way to heal yourself and feel complete again, so long this doesn't happen you will vulnerable.  
  
It can range from mentally, magical to physically being weaker, there is no way to know what it will be. You should find your Guardian in my family, if I'm right, it will be my twin sister Eve, she will be activated with my death, find her and complete the bonding. Do whatever is necessary to keep my sis alive and safe from the Council, don't let them harm her in any way.  
  
You'll need to take the council down and free the slayers from them, keep my family save, there yours now and in particular my sister, she isn't like me. She will be the first to die. The address is New Orleans, --------------  
  
Faith Labeau be Safe and Careful.  
  
Love,  
  
Emily Angelica LaBeau Your Guardian  
  
***** 


	12. Chapter 11 of 11

Chapter 11  
  
*****  
  
Everything was calm, no sound could be heard within the walls of Faiths house. Slowly a fire started to ignite within Faith, putting everything into it's shadow what happened before to Faith and her feelings and emotions toward those events.  
  
A primal scream erupts from Faith growing louder and stronger with every moment, filed with sorrow, anger, loss, hate, love rage.  
  
Faith start to lose herself in the scream and on some level sends out a call for help.  
  
Somehow, someway the ancient bond was initiated and formed between Faith and Eve her Guardian, even over the distant that separated them. Faith felt the bond immediately and it felt familiar, she finds herself calming down and heal. Her power start to increase, but she missed the secondary bond she made, she had actively searched out for Dawn for help as she searched for her Guardian, she created the bond between her and Dawn.  
  
It looked like the connection that existed between Buffy and Faith on some levels resembles the bond between Dawn and her Guardian. Through Dawn unique creation, been made from the flesh of the slayer, her being the key and feelings toward Faith. Dawn was now part of the bond between Slayer and Guardian, receiving and adding power to Faith.  
  
Across town Dawn was hit by the connection that emerged between her and Faith. The sense of power and rage that where send down the link were overwhelming her, before Dawn could even think about what happened to her, her body started to move, reacting on pure instinct. In a blink of an eye, she was out of the house and on her way to Faith, a connection was calling to her. Powerful muscles caring her across the town, through graveyards, parks and streets. The two dumb vamps that thought she was an easy meal were ripped in two by Dawn before they had even the chance to attack her. Dawn didn't even acknowledge them, her only thoughts were of Faith and that she needed her.  
  
***** Dawn reached Faiths home and slowed down, everything was quite and nothing suggested that something was wrong. Dawn slowly got her key out and opened the front door, and stepped inside Faiths home.  
  
END  
  
TBC in sequel 


	13. Epilogue

*****  
  
The sun is just about to rise when the sound of a lone machine can be heard on the empty road out of Sunnydale. A Harley with two figured on her are driving past the sign 'Your leaving Sunnydale come back soon' and accelerate.  
  
Taking a better look at the two we see Dawn and Faith, Dawn holding on to Faith as tight as she can, she was still at least as strong as a slayer there wasn't remotely a chance that she would let go of her. Every part of Faiths body was tensed up and hard as rock, this ride will be nothing like the last one they had.  
  
Dawn recalls what happened just a short while ago, what all could happen in just a couple of hours.  
  
*****  
  
When she entered the home she could sense something was very wrong, somehow she could sense that Faith was there, and after a couple of steps she could also see her.  
  
I'm never going to forget the expression Faith had, something between pure hate, despair, fury, sadness, anger and any other emotion. And the same emotions and some other things I felt that I never could give a name even if I wanted, coming of her at me wave after wave, if I didn't know it was Faith I would have made sure to be on the other side of the world, anywhere else than here. Even now it sends shivers down my body only thinking about it.  
  
The dread, danger and fear I felt during all the time Glory was after me and held me hostage and wanted to kill me was nothing compared to seeing Faith standing there unmoving. I would have rather faced a hundredths Glory's than . than .. than . her at that exact moment. Every fibre of my being screamed to get the hell out of there.  
  
For the first couple of minutes I couldn't get my body to obey me, I was frozen in my place, not able to even move an inch. It took everything I had to stay and not run out of the house. The only thing I had on my mind was that Faith needed me and I had to get to her, hold her, wrap my arms around her and protect her from whatever got her into this state.  
  
After I while I got my body to move, slowly, but at least I wasn't standing still anymore and little by little I moved closer and closer, getting nearer to Faith till I finally could touch her and hold her in my arms, it felt like it had taken me forever reaching her, and I embraced her as delicate as I possible could. For a long time Faith didn't react at all, not even acknowledging my presence, after a couple of hours I felt her body slowly unfreeze and move into my embrace. Her breath slowed down and became even announcing that she finally surrendered and fell asleep.  
  
All the while I kept holding her in my arms, watching over her waiting for her too wake up and tell me what happened to her and to me. I felt all energized like I wouldn't need to sleep for a week.  
  
After what seemed an eternity Faith started to come around and wake up, but for some time we simply held each other, non of us wanting to disturb the peace and quiet.  
  
"They killed her......" were Faiths first words barely voiced if it weren't for my new situation that somehow gave me slayer powers and one of them where enhanced hearing I would have missed it.  
  
"They killed her, the council killed her because ........, they put Kakisto on our path, making it like a vamp killed her, that I failed her. They made it look like it was all my fault she died." Her voice getting harder and harder.  
  
"Faith what are you talking about? " I ask her, not able to follow her.  
  
"I finally remembered and read the last message Em wrote me, the slayer doesn't walk alone like those bastard tell everybody, no the slayer has a natural/supernatural partner, called the Guardian. Em was mine and if we had bonded properly my powers and abilities would have been boasted ten twenty thirty times than the way I was before, all powers and abilities would be shared and enhanced. The council would not be needed anymore, I would have all the knowledge Em possessed and she would become at least as strong as a slayer and now they're after Ems twin sis Eve because she's my guardian now, somehow someway I reached out and connected to her. Whatever it takes I'm going to make sure they won't touch her or harm her in anyway. If I have to kill the whole council to do it."  
  
While Faith told me everything she started to speak louder and louder and angrier, there was still sadness but now she had a purpose, get to her Guardian and make sure the Council couldn't harm or kill her like they had Em. The same dread I felt the first time I ran into her returned this time it was focused on one object the Council and still it chilled me to the bone.  
  
Faith got of the ground and headed to the basement I followed her down there and saw her put together what she would need for her trip, she started to put her gear and other things she would need for her trip. And I looked how she was going from one weapon to other, examining it, adding to it or discarding it. If not for the situation we found each other in it would have been beautiful watching her do it.  
  
But it gave me some time to digest all the things she told me and an explanation why I felt this strong, somehow I got connected to Faith in a similar fashion as the bond between Slayer and Guardian she talked about. I'll keep it for the moment to myself, I'll talk to Faith about it when we've made sure that Eve is safe and the council isn't a threat anymore.  
  
I told Faith that I was going with her, I wasn't going to let her go at it alone so she also took out the slayer gear she made for me, giving me protection from attacker if I ever needed it. It has the same configurations as Faiths. With some small adaptations, made for me.  
  
When I told her she didn't object or told me that she wouldn't let me come, I would have expected at least to tell me once that I could not go, but she didn't. It could be the bond I found myself having formed between Faith and me. In some ways not needing words to express our feelings or communicate with each other.  
  
After Faith finished putting together everything she and I would need, she helped me into my the gear she made for me made some small adjustments, they fitted perfectly like a second skin. With my new found strength I barely felt the weight of it. Not one word was uttered between us, but at the same time I knew what Faith wanted. Put my arms up, down, one leg up the other, put on the footwear, put the harness on how and where to put which of weapons where and how to use and get the to them when I need them.  
  
After getting suit up Faith headed back up the stairs to prepare something to eat and stow away the other things on the Harley before we headed away. And it gave me some time to familiarize myself with my gear and new toys. Going though some of the movements I saw Faith and my sis perform daily. Being able to do them perfectly was something new that had to do with my new found abilities, the suit Faith made for me was perfect.  
  
Half a hour latter the food was ready and we ate.  
  
After having eaten and gotten into our remaining gear we closed up the house and made sure that we had everything we needed, money, weapons, papers, the address. Everything was alright, Faith stood in front of the house and looking at it for a moment before heading toward me and the Harley.  
  
"Lets go" Faith got on and started the Harley and I hopped on after her and we were on our way.  
  
*****  
  
O boy I'm going to be in big big big trouble when Buffy finds out that I left again without telling anybody, at least this time I didn't leave alone, not that that would make her feel better, me being together with Faith wouldn't be better. When I get back I'm going to be grounded for live.  
  
And the Harley disappears unseen by anybody heading west into the rising sun toward New Orleans.  
  
The End for now  
  
***** 


End file.
